Hitherto, herbicidal activity of maleamic acid derivatives has not been reported in large numbers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide N-acyl-N-phenylmateamic acid derivatives as novel compounds exhibiting excellent herbicidal activity against various very harmful weeds and not being harmful to crops, methods of producing the same and herbicides containing the same as the effective components.